Palabras al viento
by Grazia1908
Summary: Leah despues de años de estar separa da de Sam. vuelve a toparce con el, y se dara cuanta que sus promesas fueron solo palabras al viento


**Esta historia es inspirada en una cancion muy antigua, pero que me encanta. Y no se me ocurrio otra pareja que Leah y Sam, volver su historia mas real. Espero les guste.**

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen la historia es 100% mia.**

Sin querer nuestras vidas se juntaron y de la misma manera se alejaron, haciendonos unos desconocidos, he pasado todos estos años pensando el por que, por que me dejaste cuando te entregue todo de mi, me dijiste que me querias, pero no me amabas todas tus promesas, un nada nos va a separar. Solo fueron palabras al viento. Creo que nunca podre saber el por que, Pero mi mundo volvio a caer, mis sueños volvieron a tenerte como protagosnista, me hubiera gustado que me miraras, que supieras que el destino quiso juntar nuestros pasos nuevamente. Pero la realidad volvio a mi como un cubo de agua fria.

Quede suspendida en el espacio cuando escuche tu voz - ¡Claire! ¡no te adelantes! –

¿Claire?, la pequeña era el vivo retrato de ella, no sabia que aún estuvieran juntos, ni menos que tendrian una hija. Quise arrancar hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero la vida queria enseñarme una leccion, en cuando me di la vuelta.

- ¿ Leah?, ¿eres tu?- en ese instante odie, el haber ido a comprar ese día, odie el hecho de volver a verlo

- Sam – respondi, haciendo que no me habia percatado de ellos – Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

- De compras, compramos hace poco una propiedad con Emily, y nos hemos terminado de cambiar la semana pasada, ¿y tu?, ¿vives por aquí?-

- Si, hace un par de años- no podia creer que estaban viviendo tan cerca mio, lo habia visto hace una semana, pero jamás pense que su aventura con Emily duraria tanto y que fuera con tanta intensidad, queria saber mas – Pero cuentame que es de tu vida, por lo que veo te casaste-

- Bueno, si hace 6 años, y un año después nacio Claire, que es esta pequeña de aca, tenemos un centro de reabilitacion para jóvenes, nos va bien, no nos podemos quejar, sabes que Emily siempre a tenido vocacion para esas cosas, siempre ha estado ayudando a las personas y eso-

Claro que lo recordaba, ya que en una obra social lo sedujo, cuando aún era mio, y la muy desgraciada no tuvo ningún problema en coquetearle

Flash Back

-Sam, amor te presento a Emily, ella tambien es voluntaria-

- Hola, mucho gusto, leah me ha hablado mucho de ti, y ¿quieres integrarte?, a mi grupo le faltan integranes y Leah no se molestara, ¿cierto? Si es todo por los niños-

- la verdad es que no me molestaria- dije muy segura – pero no se si a Sam le agrade la idea, el npo es de hacer obras sociales-

- Amor me gustaria participar-

- Entonces acompañame, despues te lo devuelvo Leah- despues de eso Sam y yo ya no pasabamos tanto tiempo juntos, el y Emily se hicieron "muy amigos", Sam viajaba a otras ciudades con el grupo de Emily, al principio no vi la realidad, me tenia prohibido creer en que me fallaban, ella era mi amiga y el mi novio.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Leah?, estas en las nuves? Jajajaja- mire atenta a su comberzacion

- Lo siento, me distraje un momento, ¿Qué me decias?

- Que si quieres compartir un helado con Claire y yo- no queria aceptar doleria en el alma esa situacion, pero mi corazón me decia que si, que debia hacerlo, mientras mi razón me gritaba que me alejara, que haria mas ondo ese agujero que habia vuelto a abrir.

- Esta bien, no tengo mucho que hacer-

- espero que en tu casa quien te espera no se enoje por que te estamos entreteniendo-

- Tranquilo, Magnus ni se dara cuanta de que me demoro un rato más-

-¿Magnus?, si que es un nombre raro para un Chico, no te molestes pero no es común-

- Tienes razón, por que Magnus es mi gato, no tengo novio, vivo sola-

- entonces con mayor razón, aprovecharemos este rato para ponernos al día- Ok, por que seguia ahí ¡por estupida! Por que a pesar de todo queria estar con el, queria saber de el. Queria saber si esa bruja lo hacia feliz. – y Dime Leah, que haces de tu vida, en que trabajas y por que estas sola, eres una mujer muy guapa-

- trabajo en una clinica veterinaria, comenze hace poco ya que no hace mucho termine mi carrera, y estoy sola, por que no tengo tiempo para las relaciones – esperaba que sonara convincente no iba a decirle que mis intentos de relaciones tenian un factor común, no eran el, lo buscaba en los pobres hombres que permiti que se me acercaran, sin tener éxito en ninguna – ¿y tu familia como esta?

- mi papa esta bien gracias ¿tu mamá y Seth, estan bien?-

-si, ellos estan muy bien, mi mama volvio a casarce con Charlie, el padre de Bella, la recuerdas?- asintio con su cabeza- y Seth esta etudiando en la universidad. Quiere ser psicologo, tu pudiste terminar tu carrera, recuerdo que era tu prioridad en ese entonces-

- bueno, si, pude terminar, no con honores como hubiera querido, es que los trabajos sociales con Emily demandaban mucho tiempo, pero lo consegui. Trabajo en ello, por eso pude fundar este centro, ya que como abogado tengo muchos contactos que me permitieron crear este centro que era uno de los sueños de Emily, ya que dice que les debemos dar una oportunidad a los jovenes, les enseñamos a superarce y despues les ayudamos a reintegrarce al mundo tanto laboral como social-

-wow! Es una muy buena causa, espero que les valla bien. Sam, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- estas palabras salieron sin permiso de mis labios, pero cuando desvio su mirada para fijarla en mis ojos mi boca no obedecio a la razón - ¿eres feliz?

- Puedo confiar en ti ¿cierto?- asenti – soy feliz, pero Emily no es muy apasionada, entonces en esa faceta me aburro mucho, no es como tu- Que?, que me estaba diciendo, ¿estaba coqueteando conmigo?, santo Dios estaba su hija ahí y el sin ningún escrupulo estaba diciendome esas cosas

-Bueno, me dejaste sin palabras, no se si es un alago hacia mi o una ofensa hacia tu mujer-

-Emily, es hermosa caritativa, buena madre, exelente administrando tanto el dinero como el hogar, pero solo eso. Es una "esposa", te contare un secreto, me case con Emily por que estaba embarazada de Claire, pero no la amo, la quiero mucho, pero no llena esa necesidad en mi, me falto esa pasion, asi que tuve que buscarla en otras partes, ¿me entiendes cierto? –

-claro- dije casi sin palabras, no podia creer su confesion

- Leah- dijo mirandome a los ojos – no tiene tu fuego, tu fuerza, eres una mujer adulta y se que me entiendes lo que te quiero decir, mira Emily esta fuera de la ciudad, podriamos juntarno en la noche a cenar, yo puedo dejar a Claire con su niñera, diria que voy a una reunion de negocios, por favor, acepta salir conmigo- sin aviso tomo mis labios capturandolos en un beso feróz, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, sin querer respondi su beso, pero al finalizar mire a Claire que jugaba en los columpios y que no se habia percatado del acto de su padre, lo mire y le di una bofetada

-¡Sam! ¡Eres un desgraciado! – le grite – como le haces esto a Emily, ella por mas que te halla seducido, cosa que ahora estoy dudando, no merece este trato de tu parte, por mi no te preocupes que no se lo dire, no le comentare del patán que tiene de marido, y a pesar de todo gracias, gracias por demostrarme la mierda de persona que eres, por que a mi parecer quedarón muchas cosas en claro. Hasta nunca Sam-

Me fui llena de ira, estaba tan molesta, pero a la vez feliz, al fin comprendia el por que de muchas cosas que hizo Sam, a pesar de todo el no era una victima, fue tan culpable como Emily, quizas el la engaño, tal como lo hizo conmigo, y quizás cuantas veces lo habia hecho. No puedo decir que no me ha dolido, pero les puedo asegurar que estoy mas tranquila. Que estoy preparada para cerrar esa etapa y poder encontrar nuevamente el amor y poner como primer requisito, que no sean el, y no mas palabras que se las lleve el viento.

_**Fin**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado esta cortita historia inspirada gracias a una cancion que adoro. Dejenme sus RR. Besos. **_


End file.
